1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures and, particularly, to a computer enclosure with a bracket for installing data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary computer motherboard may include a plurality of peripheral component interconnect (PCI) sockets for mounting a plurality of PCI cards, such as network cards, sound cards, and so on. However, sometimes some PCI sockets of the computer motherboard in a computer enclosure may be not used, which causes a waste space of the computer enclosure adjacent to the unused PCI sockets.